


Magic Chronicles

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tsubasa cast learning magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by a fanart by Inma R., with the TRC gang in Hogwarts uniforms... it kind of went from there. 
> 
> Originally posted on LJ July 14, 2008.

“I’ve finished cleaning out the tanks, Professor,” Sakura called over, unrolling her white sleeves and adjusting her scarlet and gold banded tie, smiling demurely. 

Kurogane looked up from where he was busy forcing a troublesome bogart back into a dusty old trunk. He merely grunted at her and continued with the task at hand, and Sakura approached curiously, withdrawing her wand in case he was in need of assistance. 

“Professor…” she began but he grunted at her again, punctuating the statement with a small, warning glare not to get too close, before slamming the trunk shut and sitting on it as he extracted his wand from the long sleeves of his robes and tapped the lock twice. Once reassured that it was locked, Kurogane stood.

Sakura blinked a few times as Kurogane tucked his wand back into his sleeve and kicked at the trunk when it began to fidget unhappily with the force of the bogart’s unhappiness within. 

“Finished here,” he said, folding his arms across his chest and fixing the Gryffindor girl with a calculating look. “We’re done for today.” 

“Mm!” Sakura agreed, smiling brightly up at the professor. “Thank you for letting me stay and help. I really find this class fascinating.” 

“Hn,” the man grunted, unsure what to say to that. 

“Is it alright if I help after next class?” Sakura asked, fixing her professor with bright green eyes.

Kurogane sighed. He didn’t know how to say no to girls, especially not ones who were good students who worked hard and didn’t give him grief over cleaning out tanks and cages. 

“Do what you want.” 

“Thank you,” Sakura said happily before collecting her book bag and running off. She had to meet Syaoran in the library to help work on a potions assignment. The Ravenclaw boy, while no doubt intelligent, could always use an extra helping hand when it came to potions class. 

Kurogane watched her go before sighing and kicking at the trunk again, for it hadn’t stopped rattling. 

“Saa, Professor Kuro-pin is so sweet when helping students,” proclaimed a voice. Kurogane knew who it was instantly and turned around to glare as the other professor slithered into the room, holding a large collection of rolls of parchment. He made his way over to Kurogane, plopping down into the one good chair in the man’s office before grinning up at the other professor. “Sakura really is a good kid, isn’t she?” 

“Shouldn’t you be grading those instead of bugging me?” the man muttered to himself, already growing tired of the other man’s presence. 

“But Professor Kuro-lum, that’s so boring,” whined the blond as he kicked out his feet and slammed his heels on Kurogane’s desk. 

“Hey!” the man shouted, swatting at the blond head that seemed quite content to make himself comfortable in an office that wasn’t his own. “Get outta here, you damn idiot.” 

“So mean,” laughed the other professor. He perked up quickly enough after a quick swat to the head from Kurogane. “Do you want to help me grade these, Kuro-mad?” 

“NO,” Kurogane snapped. “I don’t know the first thing about your stupid subject.”

“That’s not fair, you were a student here too, you know,” Fay whined, and waved a roll of parchment towards Kurogane, tapping him on the nose. “These were written by first years, I know you can handle it, Kuro-tin!” 

“You are such an idiot,” Kurogane muttered, but snapped the offending roll of parchment from the man’s outstretched hand with a thinly veiled curse. 

“Wai~ I have Kuro-win to help me!” Fay cheered, kicking out his leg and pushing it against Kurogane’s shoulder happily. “Get to work!” 

“If you keep acting like that I’m not going to help you,” Kurogane growled. He was only helping because he himself didn’t have any papers to correct. That was the only reason. 

 

\---

 

“Professor Kuro-puff!” chirped a voice somewhere behind him that made Kurogane freeze, his shoulders going stiff. It was moments later that a pair of arms appeared over his shoulders and somebody flopped against his back. “I caught you!” 

“Would you get off of me?” roared the Defense Against Dark Arts’ teacher, whirling around to knock his fist against the Charms teacher’s head. “You damn idiot, don’t you have a lesson this period?” 

“I’m heading there now,” whined the blond professor, rubbing at the top of his head idly before poking the other professor in the cheek. “But I wanted to say hello to Professor Kuro-chu!” 

“CALL ME BY MY NAME YOU ASS,” Kurogane shouted whipping around and only managing to restrain himself from pulling out his wand because casting magic at another professor would only set a bad example, and Fay’s students would all get in a huff at him if he were to try and cast a spell at the wizard—and Kurogane knew the moron would manage to dodge, anyway, so what was the point? 

“But Professor Kuro-puff sounds so much nicer than ‘Kurogane’ and it gives a nice homage to your house, hm?” cheered the Charms professor. 

“Would you SHUT UP?” Kurogane shouted, feeling the pulsing beat of a headache drumming against the inside of his skull. “Don’t call me that!” 

“But Kuro-pon’s so hardworking and loyal!” Fay protested. “The very qualities a Hufflepuff should be proud of!” 

“Yeah, well…” Kurogane grumbled, because regardless of the teasing attitude, it was a bit of a compliment. 

“Plus Kuro-rin’s just as grumpy and cute as a badger,” Fay sang, punctuating this remark by pinching one of Kurogane’s cheeks. 

“I’LL KILL YOU,” he roared and with an amused cheer, Fay turned on his heel and bounded down the hallway, robes billowing behind him as he dashed away from the other professor. Kurogane shouted out some obscenities that the first years had never heard in their life, and the older students had the common decency to recognize the pattern of their two professors and tug the younger, inexperienced students out of the way of their race down the halls and up the moving staircases. 

 

\---

 

“Kuro-badger~” Fay said, oozing into the room through the small crack in the door. Kurogane’s speech on the foolishness of garlic defenses against vampires, looked up with a sharp glare towards the back of the room, the piece of chalk he held in his hand threatening to snap in two. 

“I’m teaching a lesson,” Kurogane barked, “And you should be, too.” 

The Gryffindor fourth years turned their heads to follow Fay’s journey from the back of the classroom up to Kurogane’s desk, where he attached himself happily to Kurogane’s arm, tugging on the robe.

“But Professor Kuro-chin,” whined Fay, “this is important.” 

“It can wait until after class, now GET OFF,” Kurogane groused, shaking his arm to try and get the annoying professor off his arm. But Fay held on tightly, refusing to budge and wearing that aggravating little smirk that Kurogane secretly despised far less than he should. 

Kurogane could feel the Gryffindors’ eyes on him, their expressions hard and curious, ready to step forward to their teacher’s aid should the need arise. He admired that about the Gryffindors, their never-ending ability to stand up for what they believed in. Back when he’d been a first year the hat had debated putting him into Gryffindor—“A fine set of morals you’ve got” the hat had said—but had placed him in Hufflepuff, much to Kurogane’s chagrin. (He hadn’t been too thrilled about the name. There was nothing fearsome or cool about a house with ‘puff’ in the title. His mother had been a Hufflepuff, however, which was the sole reason why it was tolerable to be one as well.) 

“But it can’t wait,” Fay pressed, tugging on the man’s sleeve. With a beaming smile, Fay swiveled his head towards the curious Gryffindors. “Carry on children, I’ll be back with Professor Kuro-grump in just a moment.” 

With that, the blond started tugging Kurogane towards the back of the room, ignoring the shouts and protests and insults the entire way. With a snap, the door shut behind him and Kurogane could hear the room erupt with sound. 

“What is it now?” 

“I need your help, of course~” Fay said warmly, wrapping both his arms around Kurogane’s arm. 

The latter tried to shrug him off, but the blond held on tight. Grumbling to himself, he allowed the Charms professor to lead him towards his classroom, where it looked as if a tornado had hit. 

“Where are your students?”

“So forgetful, I have this period off,” Fay said happily, bouncing over to his desk. “Now then, Kuro-chin, can you clean this up for me?” 

Kurogane’s eyes narrowed. “You called me out of my class for something as stupid as a cleaning spell?” 

“But Professor Kuro-grump is so much better at cleaning than I am,” Fay protested with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“You just don’t want to perform magic, do you?” Kurogane growled. 

Fay’s smile stretched thinly across his face. “Please, Kuro-bun?” 

“God damn it,” Kurogane muttered, then whipped out his wand and performed the incantation for cleaning up the mess around the room. Within moments the room was clean again, the misplaced nick-knacks and brick-a-bracs returning to their proper place. Tucking away his wand, Kurogane sent a glare towards the wizard, who smiled benignly over at him. He growled, “Don’t call me outta class for shit like this. I can do this bullshit for you since you’re too much of an idiot to perform magic on your own, but wait until I don’t have a fucking lesson to do.” 

“Of course, Kuro-puff,” Fay said lightly, smiling over at him. 

Kurogane stomped out of the room and back to his lesson. 

 

\---

 

“O.W.L.S.s are coming up,” Fay told him one day, walking with Kurogane in the brisk morning air. Students were walking briskly to class, but the two professors had the period off. Fay sidestepped around a Ravenclaw with her nose nestled soundly in a book, laughing warmly as he did so. “Students are working really hard, don’t you think, Professor Kuro-badger?” 

“Are you ever going to call me by a normal name?” muttered the other professor, hiding half his face moodily behind a yellow and black striped scarf. 

“But these names suit Kuro-jinx,” Fay said decisively. 

“They do not, you’re just an idiot,” Kurogane muttered. After years of working with the blond, he suppose he should have gotten used to these nicknames, but then the wizard somehow managed to get under his skin _again_ and annoy him further. 

“Are you preparing your students for their testing?”

“More than you are,” Kurogane barked. “At least I actually show my students the magic I’m teaching them. I haven’t seen you use your wand once.” 

“But that’s so troublesome~ the less magic I use the better! Especially when my students are capable enough to figure it out for themselves! Especially Syaoran~ he always knows how to do the spells,” Fay said. “And Sakura, too. I love teaching the fourth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors together, it’s always lots of fun!” 

“Being a professor isn’t about fun,” Kurogane muttered.

“Such a thing to say from the hard-working Kuro-spell,” Fay said, nodding sagely. “Kuro-huffle really does fit the traits of his house.” 

“What’re you talking about?” Kurogane muttered.

“Diligent, hard-working, loyal,” Fay said, ticking off the traits with his fingers. “And Kuro-hum never plays favorites, he treats everybody equally!”

“Hn,” Kurogane grunted, and the only reason his cheeks were turning pink was because the early morning wind was chillier than usual. 

“And modest,” Fay said slyly, slinking up beside the taller man, elbowing him in the side knowingly. 

“SHUT UP,” Kurogane shouted, glaring as the other wizard dashed away with a happy ‘ahahahahaha~’ they carried on in such a fashion, the taller professor chasing after the blond, throwing both curse words and curses from his wand as they trampled down frozen paths of the castle, dodging around vexed and confused students. 

“But Kuro-rinta is—Whoa~” Fay said, laughter in his voice even as he tipped backwards, losing his footing on the frozen cobblestones leading towards the staircase up to one of the entrances at the school. Kurogane was quick behind him, grabbing the back of his cloak and steadying him. “Oooh, Kuro-hero saved me!” 

“Would you shut up?” Kurogane muttered, and felt that he’d really been saying that sentence far too many times that could be suitable. 

“How cruel, and here I’m trying to thank Kuro-grump,” Fay said, a fake pout puffing his lips up. “Maybe you really don’t belong in Hufflepuff~ they’re supposed to be nice!” 

Kurogane glared. “Whatever.”

“Kuro-mean wouldn’t do well in Ravenclaw, though, cause he’s not witty enough,” Fay continued, thoughts of pretending to be upset long out the window. He patted Kurogane on the back, as if his lack of intelligent wordplay was something he mourned every moment of his life. “He’d do well in Gryffindor cause he’s really brave, I bet! Not Slytherin!” 

“Hah?” Kurogane started walking again, trying his best to ignore the wizard, though the blond contented himself walking beside the other man. 

“Kuro-yun could be ambitious enough, I think, but he’s not very cunning,” Fay said thoughtfully, laughing a bit, “Kuro-huff is too honest and too genuine.”

“It’s not like there aren’t Slytherins who are,” Kurogane muttered, fixing the blond with a calculating look. His cheeks were turning a shade too red for his tastes, and he silently cursed himself for letting something as stupid as a compliment from the blond—one that probably wasn’t even meant as a compliment—to make him blush.

“Is Kuro-pon saying that he wants to be a Slytherin? Then we’ll be house mates!”

“Hardly, you damn idiot,” Kurogane muttered. He fixed him with a glare. “I’m fine just where I am.”

“Kuro-puff is loyal to his house, after all,” Fay agreed. He perked up a bit. “I remember when Kuro-huff was sorted into his house. He was such a cute little kid.” 

“God, what bullshit are you talking about now?” Kurogane growled, sounding just the tiniest bit horrified. 

“He was such a grumpy eleven-year-old,” Fay said, more to himself but loud enough that Kurogane could certainly hear. He chuckled. “Everyone in your year was cowering and looking really nervous, but it was Kuro-kid who was glaring at the hat and marching across the platform like he owned the place.” 

“You remember pointless things.”

“I remember Kuro-snap,” Fay said, his smile soft. “Do you remember me, I wonder?” 

“I remember an annoying sixth year who didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut,” Kurogane muttered, stomping his way back towards his office, Fay trailing along with him, the wind whipping their scarves behind them and making their robes billow. 

“When I graduated I didn’t think I’d see Kuro-chu ever again,” Fay admitted. “I was so surprised when I came back to Hogwarts and saw that little Kuro-grump was a professor!” 

“You just like to hear yourself talk, don’t you?”

Fay laughed. “I always wondered why Kuro-yip became a professor of all things. I was sure you’d become an auror or a cursebreaker.” 

“Tch.”

“That was invitation to put my mind at ease, Kuro-quin,” Fay prompted, elbowing the man’s side.

Kurogane swiped at him. “That’s none of your damn business.” 

“Being a teacher suits Kuro-bif,” Fay said softly.

“Whatever.” 

“What about me? Am I a good professor?” 

“You’re such a pain,” Kurogane said, surprisingly calm despite the subject at hand. He slanted his gaze towards the blond, who pouted up at him. “Kids seem to like you, though.”

“That’s because I’m a charmer,” Fay laughed.

“Who doesn’t perform charms.”

“I like to avoid magic when I can,” the blond wizard said, not unkindly. “Especially when I have big, strong Kuro-buff to do the magic for me.”

“Hn.” 

 

\---

 

“You know, for a Slytherin, you don’t seem that ambitious,” Kurogane said, eyeing Fay over the scroll of parchment he was reading on the proper avoidance and defense against werewolves. 

Fay looked up from the doodle of a little Kurogane on a broomstick, grumpily hitting at a bludger with a thick bat. He tilted his head towards the other professor, his expression curious. He asked, softly, “What makes you say that I’m not ambitious, Kuro-chai?”

“I didn’t say you weren’t,” Kurogane said levelly. “I said you didn’t appear ambitious.” 

“Kuro-pin is so observant,” Fay laughed. 

“You don’t perform magic—”

“I told you why.”

“You don’t lobby to be the new headmaster—”

“It’s because Clow will pick Yuuko,” Fay said with a grin.

“I’ve never heard you encourage your students for the house cup—”

“If they really want it they don’t need their old head of house telling them,” Fay interrupted. 

“You never seem to reach out and take what it is you want,” Kurogane finished, looking more than annoyed with the blond’s interruptions. He snapped the end of the parchment down and scribbled a few marks on the parchment before adding a thick ‘O’ for the grade. 

“With that description I don’t sound like a Slytherin at all,” Fay agreed. 

“Ambition is the core quality for a Slytherin,” Kurogane added, his red eyes settling on Fay’s blue ones, looking there for a moment before Fay fixed him with a benign smile and returned to the doodle of an angry Kurogane smashing a bludger across the page. He added another furrowed line between slanted eyebrows thoughtfully. 

“Maybe,” Fay said, still sounding jovial and cheerful. But they both knew better. 

“The hat wouldn’t have put you in Slytherin if you didn’t belong there,” Kurogane said with a shrug. “And Clow wouldn’t have made you the head of house unless you deserved it. That’s all.” 

“Why bring it up, then, Kuro-beat?” 

“Because if you think nobody’s noticed then you’re a jackass,” Kurogane said confidently, fixing him with his heated look again. “And it takes a lot of cunning to make people think you half-ass everything in your life.”

“I told Kuro-chin he was too honest and too genuine to be a Slytherin.”

“And I told you that not all Slytherins are like that,” Kurogane shot back, unscrolling another scroll of parchment petulantly. “If you list yourself into your house’s stereotype then it can’t be helped, but you don’t have to be a dishonest person to be ambitious.” 

“Is that so?”

“That doesn’t stop you, though,” Kurogane sighed. “You’re the most dishonest person I know.” 

Fay smiled as he drew a snitch above Kurogane’s head. 

“There’re a lot of things that magic can’t do,” Fay said conversationally, seemingly steering the conversation away from the topic at hand. But Kurogane knew better. Fay continued as he drew a little Fay dodging around the bludger the drawing Kurogane had whacked in his general direction. “So it’s better that I don’t use it. Who knows who could be tracking my wand?” 

“Tch,” Kurogane muttered. “They wouldn’t be able to get to you in Hogwarts.”

“Maybe not,” Fay agreed, his expression downcast. “Clow was kind enough to give me a job here, so I won’t take it for granted.”

“It’s a pain to have a teacher that won’t do shit,” Kurogane muttered to the paper he was grading. It, despite being in a magical institution, did not talk back to him. He scribbled over a misspelled word with a frown. 

“Hm, Kuro-quill,” Fay said softly, leaning over to look at him. “You said I’m the most dishonest. But you didn’t say I wasn’t genuine.” 

“Underneath your stupidity there’s probably something genuine,” Kurogane said with a roll of his eyes. “The headaches you give me a certainly genuine. “You just don’t like people to see that.” 

“…I wonder if all Hufflepuffs are observant.” 

“Shut up.”

“Maybe it’s just Kuro-lepuff,” Fay admitted, closing his eyes, laughing a bit. 

“Shut up.” 

 

\---

 

The players flew around in zigzags, dotting the sky with tiny streaks of scarlet and streaks of yellow. Kurogane watched it all, seeming impassive, his arms folded across his chest as he watched the progression of the game. It was the semi-finals. Whoever won this game would go on to play against Slytherin in the finals. Kurogane watched as the students of his house played against Gryffindor. It was shaping up to be a close match—Hufflepuff was winning by a few dozen points, but it all came down to the two seekers—Sakura of Gryffindor and Kohaku of Hufflepuff. 

Kurogane, so focused on the game at hand, either didn’t notice or ignored the blond slinking up next to him. 

“It’s a good match,” Fay said conversationally.

“Hn,” Kurogane grunted, eyes on the two seekers. He’d never understand how Kohaku managed to stay on her broom. While she seemed at ease with flying, she was an easily flustered little thing, and it was a miracle that she hadn’t gotten her head thrown clean off by one of the bludgers Hikaru kept sending her way. 

“I’m being ignored,” Fay whined, but didn’t actually sound that angry about the situation. Instead he poked Kurogane in the cheek until the man whipped his head around so fast it looked like he were attempting to bite the blond’s finger off. 

“What?”

“Yay, he paid attention!” Fay cheered. 

“I’m trying to watch the match, you moron,” Kurogane muttered. 

“I’m watching with you. I’m interested to see who we’ll be playing against. Sakura sure is doing great, isn’t she?”

“Hn.”

“So is Kohaku, of course,” Fay said with a sympathizing pat on the back.

“I’m not looking for sympathy, bastard.”

“Of course not!” 

“Damn wizard.” 

“Ahahahaha~!” 

They watched the match, but it was only a matter of time before Sakura’s head whipped around, her keen eyes picking up on the little glint of gold somewhere where Kurogane could not see. And soon she was zipping off in that direction, and Kohaku, try as she could, could not keep up with her. The poor girl didn’t know where the snitch was, anyway, and would not have been able to combat Sakura, even if she could fly faster than the Gryffindor seeker. 

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor side of the pitch, scarlet and gold banners waving happily. Fay cheered, clapping his hands and bumping his hip against Kurogane until the other man clapped a bit, too. 

They watched as the flood of Gryffindors overflowed onto the field, striding towards the Gryffindor team happily. 

“Isn’t that adorable, ne, Kuro-fluff?” 

“Would you shut up?” 

“That was a good victory on Sakura’s part. She really is a great seeker, she’s got a great eye.” 

“Hmph.”

“Kuro-chinta’s house didn’t stand a chance against Gryffindor! There goes Hufflepuff’s chances at winning the cup!” Fay cheered, throwing his arms over his head happily, before ducking at a half-hearted swipe Kurogane sent him. 

“Would you shut up?” he roared, fist clenching. 

The two teachers watched as the seeker touched down onto the ground, her scarlet robes whipping behind her with the force of the wind. Still clutching the snitch in her hand, she raced forward towards a boy, already rushing forward to meet her, his blue and bronze scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. They met halfway and the girl threw her arms around his neck, and they both toppled over, Syaoran landing on his back. 

Fay laughed and clapped his hands, amused by the antics, while Kurogane watched on with a certain kind of subdued affection he never liked to admit was present. As the two on the field scrambled to their feet—only for Sakura to get swept away by her equally muddy teammates—the charms professor turned his attention back towards the Hufflepuff head of house. 

“So what will you tell your poor, defeated house tonight?” 

“They have nothing to be ashamed of,” Kurogane grumbled. “They played a tough match. That’s what’s important.”

“Kuro-fluff really is a good leader. Are you sure you shouldn’t be in Gryffindor?”

“Are you sure you’re not a squib pretending to be a charms professor?” 

Fay laughed. 

“Seems like it was a happy ending for everybody, don’t you think, Kuro-quaffle?” Fay asked, wrapping his arms around one of Kurogane’s arms happily.

Kurogane looked away with a soft grunt. “Do you always have to hold onto something or are you just an idiot?” 

“Ahahahahahaha~” laughed the fellow wizard and together the two followed the large crowd back to the castle.

 

\---

 

“Another year over and done with,” Fay lamented. “It’s such a warm day, I’m so sad to have to say goodbye to the students for another year. And to think we won’t see our cute seventh years ever again.”

“You really do like to hear yourself talk,” Kurogane muttered, but didn’t deny he’d miss the students who were leaving this year. He sighed. 

Fay fixed him with a knowing look, slinking up to his side and touching his wrist lightly. “But we’ll be getting new little ones next year. They’ll be all scared and timid from their boat ride. Aren’t the first-years just the cutest?” 

“Tch,” Kurogane scoffed. 

“You know, Kuro-hex,” Fay said quietly, “That thing you said during O.W.L.S.s, about me not seeming ambitious.” 

“What about it?” Kurogane asked, giving a small nod towards a group of Hufflepuffs who passed by, wishing their house leader a good summer. 

“I can be plenty ambitious when I want to be.” Fay’s voice had a distinct slant to it, amused and light with laughter. Kurogane wasn’t sure if he should trust it. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Fay agreed and then tugged Kurogane down by his yellow and black tie, kissing him soundly on the lips.

Kurogane sputtered. “Not in public, you moron.”

“That’s all you have to say, Kuro-chu? I knew you liked me,” Fay laughed. 

Kurogane released a long, suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. Fay laughed, and Kurogane shoved him away. Fay wrapped his arms around Kurogane’s arm, and, save for a glare from the other teacher, was not pushed away. 

They watched their students leave on the Hogwarts Express, and knew they’d see them again soon.


End file.
